Mauvaise foie
by Leyounette
Summary: Au menu de la dispute franco-britannique du jour : foie gras et éthique culinaire.


**Titre : **Mauvaise foie

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Himaruya Hidekaz

**Résumé : **Au menu de la dispute franco-britannique du jour : foie gras et éthique culinaire

**Rating :** T par prudence

**Petit blablatage : **

Bonjour !

Je récidive avec ces deux voisins de chaque côté de la manche mais ce n'est pas vraiment un FrUk ce coup-ci. (edit : après relecture de la chose et les remarques de lecteurs : ben si, en fait, c'en est un de FrUk xD). Bonne lecture (j'espère)

Merci mille fois à Tsuki Yoru pour sa relecture, la chute et le titre (la « faute d'orthographe » dedans est volontaire) ! Merci aussi à Talim76 !

* * *

- ARTHUUUUUUUR !

Angleterre soupira. Il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde capable d'hurler son prénom d'aussi bon matin. Francis en mode « râleur ». Ce qui était quasiment un pléonasme.

- Hello Francis. Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

- Je... ! Comment... as-tu... ! SCANDALE !

Ou Arthur ne comprenait plus un traître mot de français, ou Francis avait du mal à s'exprimer intelligiblement.

Or, Angleterre parlait très bien français. Après tout, sa capitale avait été un certain temps occupé par son voisin non ? La réciproque n'était cependant pas vraie et malgré les quelques années où le Britannique avait envahi le continental, l'anglais de ce dernier était toujours aussi _full of shit_.

Mais fi de l'incapacité chronique de Francis à intégrer une quelconque langue étrangère, là n'était pas la question.

Comme Arthur ne doutait pas de la qualité de son français, cela signifiait que France avait perdu cette éloquence dont il était si fier. Fait aussi rarissime qu'avant-coureur d'ennuis. Il devait être _très_ en colère. Angleterre pouvait quasiment voir les emmerdes en perspectives s'accumuler sous la forme de noirs et menaçants nuages au-dessus de sa tête... ah non, ça, c'était juste le temps habituel. On était en Grande-Bretagne que diable !

Arthur s'apprêtait à s'évader dans l'une de ses longues dissertations sur la malédiction qui semblait peser sur la météo de son pays – encore un sale coup de Russie, il en était sûr ! En plus de dépraver sa petite colonie, cet enfoiré de communiste lui pourrissait son climat ! - quand France parvint enfin à articuler une phrase cohérente et compréhensible :

- Comment as-tu OSE interdire MON foie gras dans TON pays ?

Arthur soupira derechef. Encore cette histoire – il avait toujours su que ça lui retomberait dessus. De toute façon, Francis ne pouvait se mettre dans une telle rage que pour quelques rares raisons : la nourriture, le vin, les femmes et, à la rigueur, sa sacro-sainte culture française. Ou les résultats de son équipe de foot.

- C'est un trésor de ma gastronomie, l'un des chefs d'oeuvres culinaires de mon Sud-Ouest, un bijou pour les papilles, un...

Troisième soupir en une minute – il battait des records. Si Francis partait dans l'un de ses plaidoyers chauvins, il en avait pour des heures. Aussi coupa-t-il court aux récriminations de son voisin.

- Tu imposes à ces oies un traitement méprisable.

- Et pourquoi ne pas interdire le caviar alors ? Tu manges des _bébés_ !

Et _shit_. L'autre avait retrouvé son sens de la répartie.

- On mange bien des veaux ou des agneaux !

- Les oies accourent pour se faire gaver !

- Tu les rends dépendantes ! Elles souffrent ! C'est de la torture !

- Elles sont consentantes !

- Tout le monde est toujours consentant avec toi, Francis !

Oh oh. Vu le regard du Français, il n'avait pas apprécié la remarque.

- Non mais traite-moi de violeur tant que t'y es ! Je te ferai remarquer que tu es très mal placé pour parler, d'ailleurs.

- Francis, ce n'est pas ce que...

- Oh, et de zoophile aussi, puisqu'il s'agit d'oies...

- Francis...

- C'est bon Arthur, j'ai compris. Inutile de me raccompagner, je connais le chemin, merci.

Se drapant dans sa fierté, l'aîné sortit à grands pas de la bibliothèque de son voisin, faisant violemment claquer la porte au passage, menaçant par là l'équilibre précaire des porcelaines chinoises que le Britannique exposait fièrement sur les commodes de la pièce.

Un soupir de lassitude échappa à l'Anglais. Son voisin était toujours aussi susceptible...

- Oh, j'oubliais, rosbif, n'espère plus faire pénétrer la moindre de tes putains de gelées chez moi. Parce que _ça_, c'est carrément un crime contre l'humanité.

Et re-vlam ! Un vase Ming à terre. Yao serait furieux.

… Susceptible _et_ rancunier.

* * *

Le foie gras, sujet sensible s'il en est xD et en même temps moins dangereux que d'autres sujets politiques ou religieux. Quelque soit votre opinion là-dessus, je n'ai voulu vexé personne, et j'ai essayé de donner des arguments pour les deux partis.

J'espère en tous cas que ça vous a au moins un peu plu ! Si vous avez la moindre remarque ou le moindre conseil à me faire, n'hésitez pas !


End file.
